1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glove holders and more particularly to a sports glove holder that is worn on the belt and holds the glove in place. The holder utilizes a hook and loop fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing certain sports, gloves are worn by the players. Baseball, football and golf are some of the sports where a glove is worn. After a play, the player may wish to remove the glove. This can be a problem since a pocket or an assistant is not always available. The player desires to have the glove close by and ready before the next play begins.
The prior art teaches several ways to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. D349,810 to Rutledge, U.S. Pat. No. D409,379 to Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. D458,756 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,371 to Strahan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,373 to Taylor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,925 to McGee appear to be bulky and have multiple moving parts. U.S. Pat. Nos. D433,229 and 4,821,933 are drawn to belt worn tool holders.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a sports glove holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a sports glove holder that has a planar body that has a machine pressed indent that holds a hook and loop fastener to securely hold the glove. The sports glove holder has belt loops to hold the device in place snugly to the belt of the player. The sports holder device can be color coordinated with the color of the outfit worn by the player.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to design a sports glove holder that is simple in design and easy to use.
It is another object of the invention to have a sports glove holder that fits securely and comfortably on the belt.
It is a further object of the invention to create a device that holds the glove securely without worry of the glove being lost or in the way of the player.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sports glove holder that can be color coordinated with the outfit worn by the player.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.